This invention relates to bedding foundations, or so-called "box springs" used for supporting bedding mattresses. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved frame for use in such a foundation.
Most bedding manufactured today comprises a mattress and a foundation for supporting the mattress. The function of the foundation is to provide vertical support of the mattress. That foundation may be absolutely rigid as, for example, a wooden frame which has absolutely no flexibility or resiliency, or a block of relatively rigid foam. But in most instances, the foundation provides some resiliency to compliment the resiliency of the mattress. The majority of resilient bedding foundations comprise a wooden base frame upon which there are mounted springs topped by some form of padding and enclosed by some form of upholstered covering. The invention of this application is concerned with an improved base frame for use in such a resilient bedding foundation.
Traditionally, frames of resilient bedding foundations have been manufactured from relatively thin, lightweight wooden rails and slats as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,557. But frames have also been made of all metal or with metal slats as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,463.
It has also been suggested that bedding foundation frames, or so-called box spring frames, may be improved by reinforcing the relatively thin, lightweight wooden slats of a bedding foundation or box spring with sheet metal. One patent which contains such a disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,886 in which there is a disclosure of a flat strip of sheet metal adhered to the underside of a wooden slat or a channel-shaped strip of sheet metal attached thereto to reinforce and strengthen the wooden slat.
Additionally, there is a disclosure contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,798 of attaching reinforcing angle irons to opposite sides of wooden slats so as to reinforce those slats. According to the disclosure of this patent, the angle irons are attached to the wooden slats by nails punched from the angle irons. Bedding foundations having wooden frames reinforced in the manner taught in these latter two patents are excessively heavy and costly. Additionally, manufacturers of such frames requires expensive tooling and fixtures for manufacturing the reinforced frames.